Friendship to Love
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Ginny loves Harry. Harry loves Hermione. Hermione loves Harry. And Ginny is determined to keep harry as her own. H/H!
1. Default Chapter

Friendship to Love

A Harry/Hermy fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights or characters of the Harry Potter novels.

Hermione Granger starred at her reflection. Seven years had passed since she first started Hogwarts and she wasn't a child anymore, she had grown into a lovely young woman. And of course, all part of growing up is experiencing new things… and new feelings. She was standing so close to the mirror that her breath created a small patch of fog on the glass. She reached out and made a small lightning bolt in a heart in the fog with her finger and sighed.

            "Hermione!"

Hermione whipped around when her name was called. Ron's sister, Ginny stood beside her. "What are you doing?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. I thought you had class in the green house now?"

            "I do. But I'm not going." She grinned.

Hermione shook her head. Foolish kid. Ginny was in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She had grown a lot too, from the shy little girl she used to be. She was now loud and proud.  And now, they had become good friends. It was nice having another female around.

            "And since you're not doing anything, I can go on about Harry." Ginny sighed dreamily.

Hermione's heart jumped into her throat at the sound of his name. God. She, Harry and Ron had been best buds since their first year and until sometime last year, that's all she saw Harry as. A friend. Someone she watched cheesy movies with or practice spells on. And the way it had happened was down right weird. The three were hurrying to class when all of the sudden, she tripped over her robes and fell flat on her face, her books flying every which way. Harry lent her his hand to help her up, and it was like a switch was turned on in her heart. 

            "Did you hit your head?" Ron had asked, collecting her books and catching her gazing gawk eyed at Harry.

Harry had grinned down at her. "Are you al right?"

Hermione had torn her eyes away from Harry and grabbed his hand. It felt warm and strong, something it had never felt before. She grabbed her books from Ron and stormed on to class, Harry and Ron exchanging questioning glances and trailing after her. It scared her- these feelings, coming all at once. But, she liked them.

            "Hermy?!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione blinked. "What?"

            "Starting to think you were in a trance." She raised a brow. "Are you feeling ill? I've been calling you for like ten minutes." She smiled. "I was telling you how graceful Harry is, even when he's not playing Quidditch."

Hermione's eyes shed with tears. Ginny had loved Harry since the moment she set eyes on him, eleven years ago. Hermione always thought Harry knew this, and was as kind to Ginny as he could be. But, he had never expressed any interest in Ginny. Which made him a free agent. But could she tell Harry how she felt when she knew Ginny was in love with him? What if she and Harry got together?

Hermione smiled, imagining herself wrapped in Harry's arms. They could get married, have a nice manor with servents… she subconsciously slapped herself. She was seventeen, not twenty-eight. 

Hermione was joustled out of her thoughts by Ginny shaking her. "What?!" she screeched.

            "You're doing it AGAIN!" Ginny yelled. "Did you get a curse put on you?"

            "No, Ginny." She gathered up her books. The library. She'd go study in the library to clear her mind. "I have to go."

Ginny walked to the mirror and stared at the slowly disappearing illustration Hermione had made, walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Hermione raced down the darkened path to the library when someone reached out and grabbed her arm. "Harry?!" she squeaked.

            "No, it's Ron."

Hermione let her breath out in a whoosh. "Where's Harry?"

            "Quidditch practice," he said. "Listen, I have to talk to you."

She looked at Ron. He had his head lowered and was shuffeling his feet.

            "What is it?" she asked gently.

            "I…" he coughed. "I was thinking…" he shuffled his feet some more. "That maybe…"

            "Yea?" she prodded.

            "You and I could go out sometime," he said in a whoosh and then smiled.

Hermione stared at him for a minute, her mouth in an "o" of surprise. "Oh, Ron…" she sighed. She had no idea at all that he was sweet on her. "oh, Ron…"

            "Rejection, how I missed you," he said. He started to walk away. "See ya later then… I'll just go… walk into the forest…"

            "Wait," she said, grabbing his arm. Ginny did love Harry. Maybe she should go out with Ron? It wouldn't be fair to go after Harry when Ginny had an eye for him. But God, did Hermione like Harry. "Of course I'll go out with you," she said. "But as a friend."

            "Awwwww, Hermy, come on! Give me a chance!" Ron pleaded.

            "Ron… I like someone else." She whispered.

            "I can win you over," Ron promised. "Just one date, please."

Hermione laughed. Ron could always make her laugh. If it would make Ron happy, then so be it. She was sure she'd have a good time with him. But Harry… 

            'oh, shut up!' she scolded her brain. 'it's just one harmless date.'

Hermione smiled. "Okay, okay. It's a date."

Ron jumped in the air. "Great! See ya later." He sprinted back towards the castle. 

She glued her eyes to the ground. Almost to the library… when she walked into someone and was knocked to the ground. "Ouch."

            "Hermione?!" a voice, the person she walked into said.

            "Ron?" she asked.

            "It's me, Harry."

She squinted up at him. "Harry?" Oh yeah, it was Harry. Carrying his broom. He offered his hand to her.

She starred at it.

            "It's just a little dirty," he said, wiped his hand on his robe and offered it again.

Hermione continued to stare at it.

            "Are you al right?"

            "I think I broke my butt," she said without thinking.

Harry laughed and grabbed her arms, pulling her to her feet. Their bodies were very close. 

Hermione stared at his lips. And before she knew what she was doing, she kissed him. Harry didn't kiss back. Hermione ran off without another word.

She threw her books against the cubby in the library. God, she'd made the biggest fool out of herself! Her first kiss with a guy she really liked who didn't see her as anything besides a friend!

            "SHHHHHHHHH!" Neville screeched at her from the next cubby. 

She shot him a death glare and he sunk down in his seat.

Hermione sat down as well and opened her Advanced Spells book. But all her mind thought of was the way Harry's lips felt against hers.

Harry walked quietly into the dormitory and slumped on his bed.

Hermione kissed him.

A thousand thoughts raced through his head. It was Hermione… HERMIONE for pete's sake! They had never been anything else except friends. This couldn't have happened at a worse time. He was about to agree to go out with Ginny. But before he could do that, he had to find Hermione. They had to talk. Hermione was beautiful, and outspoken and could be bossy. Ginny had crawled out of her shy little shell and talked about how much she liked Harry loudly, sometimes when he was only a few feet away. But Hermione had never done anything, until today, showing she had interest in him.

And after that kiss, he started thinking of her in ways he never did before.

Ron walked into the room. "Want to go to dinner?"

            "Hermione kissed me," he blurted.

Ron's face fell. "What!?"

            "Outside the library."

Ron's face boiled red. "How could you do that?!"

            "I didn't do it, SHE did!"

            "How could SHE do that!?" Ron cried. "She agreed to go out with ME!"

Harry felt liked he had been sucker punched. He had helped her up… and maybe in the moment… I mean, they were standing pretty close together. "Wait," Harry urged. "Let me tell you what happened."

He quickly explained.

            "I still don't believe it," Ron muttered. "But that was kind of a crazy situation, and let's face it, Hermione is kind of crazy… but if you kissed her back, we would have had a problem."

            "I know you like Hermione, Ron." Harry said.

Ron put on a small smile. "And Ginny likes you."

            "She's a sweet girl," Harry replied. "I'm going to go talk to her." He dashed out of the room. He needed to be far away from the Ron and Hermione situation. But his thoughts lingered on Hermione. 

Hermione stepped through the portrait hole, only to bump into yet someone else. This time, she remained on her feet and stared into the chest of Harry.

            "We've got to stop meeting like this…" she mumbled, tears glistening in her eyes.

Harry looked down at her. He opened his mouth to speak, shut it, and then opened it again. "We have to talk." He smiled, hoping to make her tears dissapear. He hated it when Hermione cried. When she cried, it was if the whole world was darkened with rain. It made his heart break. But when Ginny cried, she did it loudly so everyone noticed. He reached out and brushed her hair lightly with his fingers. "Fuzz ball," he smiled, telling her his pet name for her.

But Hermione didn't smile. She looked up and into his eyes. "Yes, we do."

            "How about we go…" Harry started.

            "HARRY, there you are!" It was none other than louder than life Ginny Weasley, hurrying up to them. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Hermione. "You."

Harry arched a brow. "What's going on, Ginny?"

            "She knows." Ginny sneered at Hermione. "My so-called friend has something she should tell you."

            "Ginny, what are you talking about?!" Hermione hissed.

            "I saw. I saw what you drew on your mirror." Ginny crossed her arms. "Ohhhh! All this time, going behind my back like this!"

            "That's not how it is at all!!!" Hermione exploded. "If you'd just let me explain."

            "Whoa. Both of you, just calm down." Harry said.

            "Explain?! You want to explain, Hermione? That's right, you are little miss perfect, aren't you?" Ginny scolded.

Hermione shook her head. "I NEVER said I was PERFECT!"

            "Ladies…" Harry cut in.

            "But that's what you want everyone to think, isn't?! Well, not THIS time! You can't get everything you want!"

Harry shook his head, pulled out his wand and shouted, "Sepisosia!"

Both Ginny and Hermione's lips glued shut.

            "NOW," Harry barked. "We are going to go into the common room, sit down and work this out, calmly and rationally." He jabbed his wand at both girls. "Understood?"

Both nodded emphatically. Harry followed them into the common room and shut the door. "Splidora!" and their lips were unglued.

Hermione rubbed her jaw.

            "Harry, she's in love with you!" Ginny cried.

Hermione's hands covered her face and Harry could tell she started crying.

Harry sunk down into a chair.

Hermione in love with him?

            "She was drawing little lightning bolts and hearts on her mirror!" Ginny continued. 

Harry smiled. No girl, except Ginny was ever in love with him before. And the fact that it was Hermione made him feel warm and cozy.

            "But that doesn't matter, does it?" Ginny said. "Because you like me. Go on, tell her. I want to be here when you break her heart."

This wasn't right. Harry would love to be with Hermione. But Ron liked her. And Ginny liked him. This just wasn't a good time. Maybe in a week, he'd see how Ron still felt about her. "Hermione," he started.

Ginny grinned.

            "Don't." she whispered, her voice choking with sobs. "Just… don't."

She rushed out of the common room.

Harry turned to Ginny, his eyes ablaze. "That was really cold."

            "It was her own fault," Ginny spat. "She knew I loved you since the day I met you and still… it didn't sink in."

            "You two are friends…" he started.

            "WERE." Ginny corrected.

            "Whatever," Harry mumbled. "Friendship is worth more than any guy ever will."

            "You're not any guy, Harry." Ginny whispered. "I will give up anything to be with you."

            "Then you don't deserve to be with anyone," Harry said. "To give up people you care about, people that have been with you threw thick and thin, all for a silly crush." he sighed. He got up. "I'm outta here."

            "You're not a crush." She said softly. "I love you."

He shook his head. "You use that word so freely it has lost all meaning to you." He walked out the door.

            "Have you seen Hermy?" Ron asked Harry that night at dinner.

Harry's mind drifted back to the early blow out between her and Ginny. "Uh, earlier."

Ron nodded to Ginny. "Ginny!"

Ginny lowered her head and sat at the end of the table.

            "Weird," Ron shrugged.

Three days later, Ron walked into the dormitory with Skyler Farrington, a Ravenclaw. "Harry, meet Skyler. Skyler, Harry." Ron introduced. "We're dating."

Harry jumped to his feet. "What about Fuzz Ball?" Hermione hadn't been seen since the incident between her and Ginny, and he was getting worried.

            "I thought about it and… it'd be too weird. I mean, we're friends."

Harry nodded. "Have you seen her?"

Ron shook his head. He grabbed his robes. "We're going before someone sees her here. Later,"

            "See ya."

Harry thought a moment. He had to see Hermione, make sure she was okay. And it wasn't like he could go march up to the girls dorm and bang on the door. Boys weren't allowed there. He pulled open his bedside drawer and took out his Invisibilty Cloak. He'd see Hermione tonight.

            "Herm, you want me to bring you back something to eat?" Lavender asked.

Hermione rolled over in her bed. "No thanks."

            "Sweetie, you have to eat." Lavender insisted. "Even if you don't go to class, you have to eat. You haven't gotten out of bed in three days."

            "I'm fine," Hermione moaned. "Please, just go."

Lavender sighed. "Okay. I'll be back." She strolled out of the room.

Harry was sitting on Lavender's bed, which was right next to Hermione's. He had his cloak on and couldn't be seen.

Harry sighed.

Hermione shot up. "Who's there?"

Harry froze. Hermione, who was usually the poster child for being well groomed and posture perfect, looked like she spent her days on the streets… in a dirty gutter. Her hair was unruly and she was pale. Shrugging, she lay back down.

Harry slowly pulled off his cloak. This was all, or a large percent of his fault. She thought he didn't want her, when in reality, just seeing her face or knowing she was there with him got him through tough times. "Hermione," he whispered.

Hermione shot up again. Her eyes stared into Harry's and tears leaked out of them. "Harry…"

            "Hey," he said sadly. He got up and sat at the foot of her bed.

            "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

            "Well, I haven't seen you in awhile and… I was wondering what was up."

            "Don't pretend to care," she said harshly. "I know I can't compete against Ginny! I know you love her… and I know you think I'm just some poofy-haired, big mouthed sea bass,"

Harry was shocked at her tone. It was so dark. It was clear Hermione did a lot of thinking during the past three days. "Hermione, you and Ron have been my friends, my family since I started here. For the first time in my life since my parents, people have liked me. Knowing that you were waiting for me with open arms was the only thing that got me through the summers at the Dursley's. Damn, Hermione, how could you say, no even THINK that I don't care about you?" 

Hermione lowered her head into her hands. "But you don't care about me the way you do for Ginny Weasley."

            "You're right, I don't." he said flatly. 

Hermione's shoulders trembled. "I'm sorry I kissed you,"

Harry pulled her hands away from her face and forced her to look at him. "Don't be."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You almost peed yourself, you hated it so much."

Harry smiled. "It just took me by surprise, that's all." He gulped. "I never knew you felt that way."

            "Harry, I have liked you for over a year!" she yelled. "I tried… I tried to drop little hints all over the place… but you… you just tripped over them."

            "Ron liked you." Harry said. "I… I didn't want to say anything."

            "Ron changes girls like he changes underwear," she said. "He's with Skyler now. I was never going to tell you that I love you, Harry, I swear!" she sighed. "I knew Ginny loved you, but she found out…"

            "What did you just say?" he arched a brow.

            "I said I knew that Ginny loved you."

            "Before that."

Hermione blushed. "I said… I said that… that I love you."

Harry grinned.

            "But it doesn't matter! It doesn't matter how I feel for you because you love Ginny!"

            "No, I don't." he said.

Hermione gasped. "You don't?"

Harry took her hand. "I never loved her," he said. "She's just a silly girl. But a friend." He continued, "and why would you never tell me that you loved me? Nothing bad ever came from saying those words."

            "So, you mean something good is going to come out of this?" she asked hopefully.

Harry leaned in and kissed her. "You figure it out."

            "Oh, Harry!!" she wrapped her arms around him and smiled. 

Ginny watched the two of them on Hermione's bed, hugging. And it looked like he had kissed her! Steam boiled out of her ears. Hermione would definitely pay for this. With her life. Harry was and would always be hers. 

Ron had never seen his two best friends so happy. They were usually holding hands, smiling at one another and drawing little hearts in the air to each other during class. He and Skyler were doing okay, but weren't in love like Harry and Hermione. And, Ron felt his gaze wandering toward Kim Chang, Cho's little sister.

Ginny couldn't have taken Harry and Hermione's relationship harder, however. Every time she saw them together, she'd storm off in a huff. She was even giving death glares to HIM. Ron knew she was hurting, and he tried to talk to her a number of times. But she would ignore him and run off. But he knew she would get over it. Crushes didn't last forever, but love did. And, he thought, she was too young to be in love.

Ginny starred at him across the table the next day at breakfast. She got up to go talk to him when someone stopped her.

            "Ginny." It was Ron.

Ginny put on a smile. "Hi."

            "Why don't you meet us here for dinner later on? I haven't seen you in awhile."

Ginny smirked. "Sure."

The great hall was emptying out and students were hurrying to classes. Ginny waited in the wings until Harry, Ron and Hermione passed her by. Draco, and his comrades walked by. She grabbed his arm.

            "Get your dirty paws off, WEASLY!" Malfoy screeched.

            "Shut up," Ginny hissed. "If you want to hurt Harry, you'll do exactly as I say."

Yeah, Harry would be hurt after the death of Hermione, but that's where she came in to comfort him. She'd make him forgot all about that little tramp.

            Malfoy arched a brow. "I'm listening."

            "I want you to kill Hermione Granger."

Draco snickered. "I'm not that stupid. You and your little group has been trying to kick me out since day one."

            "I'm SERIOUS!" Ginny snapped. "I have had it with the slut!"

            "Okay, okay." Draco said. "Calm down there, Weasly. I'll do it."

Ginny beamed.

            "For a price, of course." Draco sneered. "I know you Weasly's are poor… and I know you're great in Herbology. Do all of my work for the year and you got a deal."

Ginny beamed again. Herbology was child's play to her. "Deal." She could almost taste Harry's lips now. 

            "When do you want the bitch dead?" Draco asked nonchalantly. 

            "As soon as possible," she replied.

Draco sneered. "Excellent."

Hermione had felt weird the last couple of days. She felt like she was getting sick. Day by day, she was getting weak and sleepy… so very sleepy. 

Harry and Ron knocked up for her for dinner one night.

Lavender greeted them. "Hey guys."

            "Hey," Harry replied. "Hermione here?"

            "Or at the library?" Ron finished with a grin.

Lavender jerked her head to Hermione's bed. "I think she's feeling ill."

A look of concern crossed Harry's face and he and Ron jogged over to Hermione's bed.

Harry bent down close to her face and kissed her cheek.

She stirred. "What?"

            "Let's go down to dinner," he said.

            "I'll pass…" she moaned, her eyes still closed. "I'm really tired."

            "No wonder." Ron said. "She has about twenty subjects."

            "Okay," Harry said. "We'll see you later, okay?"

            "Mmmmhmm." Hermione moaned.

            "Don't worry, I'll look after her." Lavender winked.

Draco waited until Lavender left for dinner and Hermione was all alone, knocked out on the sleeping spell he had put on her. He walked quietly into the silent room and pulled out the extra bed pillow from his robes. He took one more look at her, sleeping peacefully, not knowing it would be her eternal rest and placed the pillow over her face. He pulled out his wand. "Flatinia!" The pillow flattened itself tightly around Hermione's face. He waited a few minutes until the sound of her rhythmic breathing had stopped. Then, he got up and raced down to dinner. 

Harry and Ron heard Lavender's frightened yelps when they were on their way to their dormitory.

            "SOMEONE HELP!"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances and flew up the stairs and into the girls dormitory. Lavender was cowering over Hermione, trying desperately to pull a pillow off of her face. 

Harry pulled out his wand. "Freelosa!"

The pillow flew free in Lavender's hands and she stumbled back. "HERMIONE!" she screamed.

Harry was by Hermione's side in three seconds. "Go inform the hospital wing!" Harry yelled to Ron.

Ron was already out the door. Lavender stood in a corner, crying.

Harry looked back at Hermione, her lips were blue and she was very cold. "No," he said flatly, smoothing her hair back. "You can't leave me." He took her icy hand. "Please."

Madam Pomfroy followed by Ron and Professor McGonagall rushed into the room. McGonagall ushered Lavender, Harry and Ron outside. "Come to my office,"

            "NO!" Harry yelled. "I'm staying with Hermione."

Professor McGonagall looked to Madam Pomfray. She grimly shook her head. "Potter, no. Madam Pomfroy needs to be left alone with Miss Granger." She grabbed all three of their robes and ushered them down into her office.

            "When I came back up the stairs from dinner, I saw her… with that… that PILLOW over her face… so tight…" Lavender sobbed.

Ron bit his bottom lip and patted her knee.

Professor McGonagall reached out and patted her hand. The three sat across from her in her office. "You poor girl."

Harry had his head buried in his hands, one of his knees shaking. "Is she going to be alright?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Professor McGonagall sighed. She opened her mouth to speak when Dumbledore strode into the room without knocking. "Excuse me, Minerva."

Professor McGonagall smiled weakly at Dumbledore. "How's the girl, Headmaster?"

For the first time Harry looked up and into Dumbldore's face. His eyes were full of pain. "I've notified her parents, they're being ushered here by the Weasley family."

That couldn't be good.

Harry stared at Dumbledore. "Tell me she isn't going to die,"

Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know you've had a hard time of life, son. I know you've had plenty of heartache. But as you grow older, you'll understand that death is a part of life. That no one is really gone that's in our hearts."

Harry's chin grew stern. "Hermione's strong. She'll pull through this."

            "She's in a bad way, Harry." Dumbledore said. 

Lavender erupted into more sobs.

            "You're the greatest wizard in the world!" Harry yelled. "You have to do something! You have to save her!"

            "I'm a wizard, Harry." Dumbledore said. "I'm not God."

            "But I love her." Harry stated.

Ron spoke up. "Can we see her?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Minerva, take Ms. Brown back to Gryffindor Tower and try to calm her down a little."

Professor McGonagall nodded, put her arm around Lavender's shoulders and walked her out of the room, muttering something softly to her.

Dumbledore looked down at Harry and Ron. "This way, boys."

Harry almost collapsed when he saw Hermione. She looked as white as the bed linens, her lips still blue and she was still very cold. On shaky legs, Harry ambled over to her, Ron gently holding him up, fearful he would fall over.

            "Hermione," Harry whispered, taking hold of her hand.

Madam Pomfray raced over, her expression stern. When she saw it was Harry and Ron, her eyes glittered with tears. "Oh." She looked down at the floor. "I've done all that I could do, it's up to her and the man upstairs. I won't lie to you, boys, she barely has a heart beat."

            "Come on, Hermy." Ron pleaded. "Please be okay. Don't let this beat you. You know how quiet it is without you? I'd give anything to hear your voice again."

Crookshanks mewed miserably and hopped up onto the bed.

            "That damn cat…" Ron said, his voice breaking.

Harry petted Crookshanks and he curled up beside Hermione, his head on her chest.

Ginny Weasly entered the room, gripping her mother's hand. She quickly worked up some tears. "Oh, Hermy…" she muttered as she, her mom, dad and the Grangers entered the room.

            "Harry," Mrs. Granger said, lunging for him.

Harry let her pull him into a tight hug. 

Mr. Granger patted his shoulder. They walked over to Hermione and sat down beside her. Ron and Harry walked over to Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. 

            "So horrible," Mrs. Weasly murmered. "Who'd want to hurt that sweet girl?"

A ligh switch flicked on in Harry. He'd been so concerned about Hermione, he hadn't stopped once to think. 

The pillow over Hermione's face!

Someone at Hogwarts was capable of attempted murder. 

Crookshanks leapt of the bed and at Ginny. He started to tear at her pant leg.

            "Stupid cat!" Ginny screeched, narrowly missing it with her foot.

            "Crookshanks, stop!" Harry yelled. He opened the door and threw him out.

Ginny examined her pant leg. When she looked up, everyone was staring at her. "What?"

            "You know something," Harry said flatly. His emerald eyes burned into hers. "Crookshanks doesn't do that at random. So, Ginny, what are you hiding?"

            "It was Malfoy!" Ginny screamed, then cursed herself. She'd just blown her whole cover. Hermione better die. Or she'd never get Harry now.

Without a word, Harry stormed out of the hospital wing. Ron and Ginny ran after him.

            "Harry, wait!" Ginny screamed behind him.

            "Get out of here, Ginny," He replied. His voice was flat. Almost monotone.

            "You don't know---" she started.

Harry stopped abruptly and turned to her. "I know he's responsible for this. That's all I need to know."

Ron blocked Harry from her. "Go on back to Mum. Tell her to get my room at home ready. After tonight, we'll probably be expelled for killing Draco Malfoy."


	2. Pt 2

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, but Harry's such a cutie! Awww, he's so little!J

Watch out for the language here tho, kids!

Harry's rage led him through the Slytherin corridors. He could hear Ron beside him. As luck would have it, three figures stepped out of the shadows. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

            "Fucking son of a bitch!" Harry leapt at Malfoy, knocking him to the ground. His fists were connecting with all parts of Malfoy's head. He felt Ron pulling him off of Malfoy. "Let go, Ron! I'm going to kill him!"

            "Believe it or not, we got bigger problems."

A light… a blinding white light illuminated behind Draco and his two companions.

Harry slowly got to his feet, his fists red and raw. Draco was still on the ground, wiping blood from his nose. "That was really stupid, Potter. I was going to just kill you. But now I'm going to make you live out your pathetic life in misery."

Harry's scar throbbed with every breath he took.

What the hell was going on? Where was that light coming from?

            "Why Hermione?!" Harry shouted. "Why?!"

Malfoy sneered. "That assignment was handed to me on a silver platter. I had plans for her, but I could have never imagined something as sweet as this. You have a traitor amongst you, Potter."

Harry exchanged bewildered glances with Ron. "What are you talking about?"

Malfoy chuckled.

            "You won't be talking so much when your mouth is full of blood, Malfoy!" Harry said, reaching his fist back.

            "STOP CALLING ME MALFOY!" Draco hissed. He began to change… he grew about six feet and his face contorted into the reeling, ugly face that had been hiding under Professor Quirrel's turban six years ago. It was none other than Voldemort. "I am called many names, I assure you. But the one that will send ice through your veins is… Lord Voldemort."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. "Harry…"

Mrs. Granger erupted into sobs.

Hermione sat straight up in bed. "Harry's in trouble!"

Madam Pomfrey rushed over.

Hermione leapt to her feet.

Madam Pomfrey shoved her back into bed. "Where do you think you're goin'?"

            "I have to help Harry!"

            "He's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

            "You don't understand!" Hermione cried.

Mrs. Granger sighed. "Hermione, calm down, dear. I'm sure Harry's fine."

            "NO!" Hermione shouted. "NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND!"

            "Ms. Granger!" Madam Pomfrey shouted. "If you do not stop trying to get out of bed, I will sedate you!"

            "He's fighting Voldemort!" Hermione screamed.

            "Foolish girl," mumbled Madam Pomfrey. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is probably dead. He's not returning to power, therefore there is nothing to worry about. NOW LIE DOWN!"

            "Malfoy! It was you all along!" Harry shouted.

            "With a new body, yes. It was so simple. Dumbledore was so naïve. I found this boy. His father, Lucius was a loyal follower of mine. This boy had enough evil running through him to be my protégé. But really, Potter, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner. He being in Slytherin should have been your first clue."         He sneered. "It took six years to regenerate my powers back in this body. And finally, I will rule once again! After your untimely deaths, of course."

Harry clasped a hand to his forehead. A burning sensation drifted from his scar down his entire body. He glared up at Voldemort. "You couldn't kill me seventeen years ago, and you can't kill me now! I will rid the world of you for good, Voldemort! For my parents, for Hermione, for everyone! This is your final claim at glory."

            "Such big words for a small boy." Voldemort chuckled. "Watch."

With a lightning move, he blasted Ron. Ron was engulfed in a pale yellow light and turned to stone.

            "Ron!" Harry yelled. He sucked in a deep breath and knitted his brow. "It'll be al right, Ron. I'm going to take care of him, then me, you and Hermione will go out celebrating."

Voldemort snickered. "Yes, I heard the undead throw fabulous parties."

Harry lifted his wand. He'd de-arm Voldemort. "Flipio Hubio!"

Voldemort laughed when nothing happened.

Harry raised his wand again. "Flipio Hubio!"

Voldemort sneered. "Don't you see, boy? Your powers are nothing compared to me!"

Harry threw his wand down. "Fine. I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

A sound… a voice stopped him. "Harry. It'll be okay. We're here with you. You can do it."

Harry gasped. He knew that voice. "Mum?"

A bright green light floated down from the ceiling. Two people were standing there. A man with black unruly hair like his, and a beautiful woman with Emerald green eyes. They were holding hands, and smiled at him.

            "Harry," the woman whispered.

            "Our son," the man said softly.

            "Mum? Dad?" Harry took a step toward them.

            "It's us." His mom had tears in her eyes. "Harry, you have no idea what you are. What your future holds. You are Gyffindor's heir. You protect the world from evil. We'll give you our power… the power to defeat him. He cannot hurt you, angel. He tried once before and lost everything…"

            "What a touching family reunion," Voldemort snickered. "you're looking well, Lily and James. Not at all like after I killed you."

            "We must go, son. Dumbledore will explain. We must go." His father said.

            "Wait!" Harry cried.

Lily and James bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

Harry was overtaken by a warm sensation.

            "We love you!" Lily cried as she and James vanished.

Voldemort laughed. "You'll be joining them soon."

Harry had enough of him. He snatched up his wand. "FLIPIO HUBIO!"

Voldemort made choking noises. "I may not be able to kill you, but I've done a damn fine job of taking away everyone you care about!"

            "You're going to hell, Voldemort." Harry hissed. He raised his wand again. "Severie Chosa!"

Voldemort keeled over on the floor. He was twitching, and his eyes were darting around wildly. "I'm not the last, Potter." He gasped. "There will be many more to follow after me."

Harry walked up to him. He was millimeters from his face. "And I'll send them down to hell to keep you company." He raised his wand once more.

            "Tarantellus," it was his mom and dad's voice. "Tarantellus will destroy him."

Harry smiled. "Taran---"

            "HARRY!"

Harry wheeled around. 

Ginny came running up to him. She took a long look at Ron and then joined him "He who must not be named!"

            "Enter the traitor," Voldemort hissed.

            "You lie!" Harry yelled.

            "She came to me," Voldemort said. "She wanted your girlfriend dead."

Ginny burst into tears.

            "She has the makings to be a great dark sorceress," Voldemort said.

            "SHUT UP!" Harry spat. He turned to Ginny. "You, Ginny! You!?"

            "I'm afraid so, Harry!" Ginny yelped. "I didn't want to! I swear! Ever since the diary, I've been forced to do things!" she rubbed her hands together feverishly. "These thoughts… these actions! I didn't want to do them, I swear! It was like… I was watching myself walk over to Malfoy and tell him… to… to kill Hermione."

            "I'll deal with you later," he cursed. He turned back to Voldemort. "Tarantellus!"

There was an ear piercing scream and a blinding red light. When the light faded, all was left was a traumatized Draco Malfoy, who was in a heap, crying.

There was a cracking sound behind them. Ron took a deep breath. "Bloody stuffy in there!" he looked around. "I missed it!"

            "I'll give details." Harry said in a rush. "Let's get out of here."

Mrs. Granger smiled warmly as Harry, Ron and Ginny entered the hospital wing. "She's awake."

Harry nearly leapt for joy as he hurried over to Hermione. She was sitting up in bed, two big pillows behind her, and she was smiling. "Harry!"

            "Hermione," Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her. He pulled away after a few minutes and looked directly in her auburn eyes. "I love you."

Hermione beamed. "I love you too, Harry."

Ron was grinning at her and gave her a thumbs up.

Dumbledore ambled into the room. "It's over,"

            "How did you know?" Harry asked.

            "Being around as long as I have, you just know. Finally, Voldemort… is dead."

Harry was engulfed in a sea of hugs.

Ginny stood awkwardly to the side. He walked over. "You'll have to prove your friendship and loyalty to me and Hermione."

            "I--- I know… Harry… God… can you ever forgive me?"

            "I don't know," Harry said. "Probably in time. I know it's partly your fault… and partly isn't."

Ginny glumly nodded.

            "Well, I'm starving," Dumbledore said. "I think a feast is in order."

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall together hand-n-hand to thunderous applause.

            "Sit down," Dumbledore said, a great grin on his face. "And I shall finally, tell you all the truth."

            "One second," Hermione whispered. She pulled away from Harry and sprinted over to Draco. "Draco,"

            "Granger…"

She whipped her hand back and smacked him with all her might. "You ever fucking come near me, possessed or not, I will rip your head off of your twiggy body and mount it on my wall! Is that CLEAR?!"

            "Yes, ma'am…" Draco whimpered.

Hermione smiled. "Good then." She skipped back over to Harry and took his hand.

He kissed the back of her hand. She smiled and they sat down next to Ron and Dumbledore.

            "Once upon a time," Dumbledore begand. "Before Voldemort came to power…"

The great hall filled with hushed voices at the sound of his name.

            "Was a man called Gyffindor. He claimed that his heir, would be a young man full of honesty, goodness and supreme magical powers. This young man would some day dispense the world of evil. This boy's heart would be so noble that no evil dare hurt him. However, this heir was not born yet. Soon after Voldemort came to power, Lily and James Potter, two of Gryffindor's most prized students had a son."

Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. He smiled at her.

            "When Voldemort tried to lay a hand on their young son, he lost everything. A single, solitary lightning bolt shaped scar was all the remained on the young boy's forehead of the terrifying ordeal. Being just an infant, the young boy couldn't kill Voldemort then. But now, seventeen years later, I am happy to announce that Voldemort has been defeated!"

The Great Hall erupted into applause.

Dumbledore turned to Harry, grinning. "Arise Harry Potter, heir of Gryffindor."

Harry stood up. There was more thunderous applause. He quickly sat back down.

            "Your journey will not be easy, son." Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid to say, that many evil rulers will follow."

            "I'll do whatever it takes," Harry said. "To keep my loved ones and the rest of the world safe."

Many hours later, the feast ended and the students, all expect Harry, Ron and Hermione had left. Dumbledore smiled warmly. "I had a feeling it was you, Harry."

Harry forced a smile. "I'm honored, I really am… it's just… well, I know I should feel great pride in avenging my parents' death… but I feel emptier more than ever."

            "I'm here with you," Hermione said quickly. "You'll never be alone again."

            "Me too." Ron grinned.

Harry smiled at them. "You two have always been there for me."

Dumbledore sighed. "Can I have a moment alone with Harry?" he asked Ron and Hermione. "I promise I won't keep him from you for long," he winked at Hermione.

Hermione blushed. "Sure, Headmaster. Come on, Ron." She gave Harry a fast kiss. "We'll be in the common room."

Ron gave Harry a playful punch on the arm and hurried out after Hermione.

            "Harry," Dumbledore began. "When Voldemort was alive, you felt that you had a destiny to fulfill, by killing him, am I right?"

Harry nodded.

            "And now that he's gone, I'm guessing you feel you're parents are really gone as well?"

Harry nodded again. "My mum and dad… lent me their power to kill Voldemort. I couldn't put a dent on him on my own."

To Harry's surprise, Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "That's proof, Harry, that they're always watching over you. As I said before, no one is really gone if we have them in our heart."

            "I wish I got to know them…" Harry mumbled. "Do you think… maybe, you could tell me about them, about their lives?"

            "I--- I'd be honored." Dumbledore smiled. "Now go on to that pretty girlfriend of yours."

            "Thanks," Harry said. And before he knew what he was doing, he had wrapped his arms around him, giving him a hug.

Dumbledore hugged him back and gave him a pat on the head. "Go now. Go."

Harry grinned and jogged out of the room.

Hermione smiled as Harry entered the common room, it was quiet except for the four of them. Ron had patched things up with Skyler, and they were playing wizard chess. Hermione sat in a chair, Crookshanks on her lap, asleep. Harry wandered over and sat on the arm of her chair.

            "Are you okay?" she asked.

            "Looks different without a book in her hands, don't she?" Ron grinned over to them.

Skyler smacked Ron in the head. "Leave them alone."

Ron rubbed his head. "You been spending a lot of time with Hermy?"

Hermione and Harry smiled at each other.

            "I'm fine," Harry said. "I finally… finally feel that everything's going to be alright."

            "It will be," Hermione said defiantly.

            "Oh, I have a surprise!" Harry snapped his fingers. "Oh, servent!!!"

Dobby, the little ex-house elf entered the common room, towing Draco Malfoy behind him. Draco was dressed in an over-sized potato sack and and was barefoot.

            "Malfoy is in my debt for life," Harry said nonchalantly. "He's going to be our new house servent."

Hermione laughed. "Never saw you look so good, Draco!"

Ron was on the floor, laughing hysterically. Skyler giggled.

Soon after graduation, Harry and Hermione bought a house together. Ron and Skyler, promising to visit often decided to take a trip around the world. 

Hermione rested her head against the doorframe of her new home and rubbed her belly. She had just found out that she and Harry would be having a child. She shook her head. Three years ago, she would have thought moving in with her boyfriend and having his baby would be scandaleous. But a lot of things had changed in her and around her. She smiled again and walked inside to tell Harry the great news.

The end!


End file.
